


Action ou Vérité

by Luxray_000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxray_000/pseuds/Luxray_000
Summary: Lorsque, lors d'une soirée pyjama entourée des mes amies, je leur décris le garçon de mes rêves, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce même garçon arrive dans mon lycée le lendemain ! Etait-ce un simple hasard, ou bien le destin ? Et arriverais-je à conquérir le coeur du convoité Oikawa Tooru ? Une chance que mes amies soient déterminées à tout faire pour qu'il tombe dans mes bras ! Que l'opération "Séduction d'Oikawa" commence !
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader





	Action ou Vérité

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine, ce texte a été créé pour un concours sur l'amino Haikyu!! France. Le thème était : "Votre perso préféré de Haikyu passe un semestre dans votre classe". Evidemment, en tant qu'admiratrice d'Oikawa, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur lui. Il s'agit d'un de mes tout premiers texte et j'ai donc décidé de le poster sur d'autres sites dont celui-ci. Des commentaires constructifs pour m'aider à m'améliorer seraient très appréciés !
> 
> Je rappelle que le texte est à la première personne et que j'utilise (Y/n) (qui signifie your name) lorsque le prénom du lecteur est prononcé.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Hmmm, vérité. »

« À quoi ressemblerait l’homme de tes rêves ? »

Je ferme les yeux et j’essaie d’imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler cette personne. Je pense à chaque détail et, lorsque je suis satisfaite, je donne ma réponse.

« Alors, côté personnalité… J’aimerai qu’ils soit sûr de lui, intelligent, ambitieux mais aussi charmant, sociable et un peu malicieux. Je voudrais qu’il ai un passe-temps, quelque chose qui le passionne énormément. En gros, j’aimerais qu’il ai un côté décontracté, pour que je puisse m’amuser et avoir des fous rires avec lui, mais aussi un côté sérieux et déterminé qui me laisse bouche-bée. Côté physique, c’est plutôt simple : beau, grand, sportif, brun aux yeux marrons... »

« Ça va la princesse, pas trop exigeante ? » Dit ma meilleure amie Alice en ricanant. Offusquée, je lui envoie un léger coup de coude dans les côtes avant de reprendre une part de pizza.

« Allez, puisque c’est ça c’est ton tour. Action ou vérité ? »

« Ah, c’est vrai que t’es susceptible, j’avais oublié. Excusez-moi madame, » rétorque-t-elle d’un ton sarcastique.

« Bon, si t’accepte de me laisser tranquille avec ça, j’accepte qu’on arrête de jouer et qu’on profite plutôt du film ! », je finis par céder.

Mes deux autres amies, Blanche et Camille, se mettent à rigoler de notre petite dispute. Cette situation est courante dans notre groupe d’amis, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d’être soudées comme les doigts d’une main.

Ainsi, j’attrape une couverture bien chaude et je me blottis avec mes trois amies, profitant de l’instant présent et encore ignorante de ce que le futur me réservait.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, notre petit groupe se rend au lycée. En arrivant, quelques garçons me saluent. J’ai la chance d’être plutôt jolie, donc je suis assez populaire avec les garçons. D’après mes amies cela rend beaucoup de filles jalouses, mais personnellement aucun de ces garçons ne m’intéresse. Le seul intérêt que je trouve à cette situation, c’est que je reçois plein de chocolats le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Aujourd’hui, on est au début de l’année, et donc vers le milieu de l’année scolaire. C’est le début du second semestre et le professeur en profite pour modifier le plan de classe.

Mes amies et moi essayons de nous placer côte à côte, mais le professeur décide de choisir nos places. Des grognements de mécontentement s’élèvent dans la classe, et comme je suis réputée pour être bavarde, le professeur décide de me placer seule. À contre-coeur, je me rend à ma place désignée et commence à sortir mes affaires.

À ce moment-là, le professeur prend la parole.

« Aujourd’hui, un nouvel élève arrive dans notre classe. Il n’est pas français. Veuillez l’accueillir chaleureusement. »

Sur ces mots, un garçon entre dans la salle. J’écarquille les yeux : ce garçon ressemble exactement à celui que j’ai décrit hier soir ! Mes amies se retournent vers moi à l’unisson avec des regards plein de sous-entendus. Le garçon se présente :

« Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Tooru Oikawa, je suis japonais ! J’espère bien m’entendre avec tout le monde ! »

« Bien, tu peux aller t’assoir. Il y a une place libre ici. »

Comme par hasard, la seule place libre est située à côté de moi. Oikawa avance vers ma table et s’assoit. Je ne dis pas un mot.

Le cours commence et bien entendu, il est ennuyeux. Après deux heures interminables, la sonnerie retentit enfin. D’un seul coup, un troupeau composé majoritairement de filles se dirige vers notre table pour parler à Oikawa. Il se fait assaillir de questions :

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« J’ai 17 ans. »

« Comment tu fais pour parler aussi bien français ? »

« Un membre de ma famille est français, alors j’ai appris la langue depuis mon enfance. »

« Tu fais beaucoup de sport ? »

« Oui, surtout du volley-ball ! »

« Pourquoi tu es venu en France ? »

La montagne de questions ne semble pas s’arrêter de sitôt et, même si Oikawa sait parler français, il à l’air d’avoir du mal à comprendre tous les mots qui fusaient. Je décide d’intervenir.

« Calmez-vous un peu, laissez le respirer. »

À la suite de quoi le groupe se dissipe, me laissant seule avec Oikawa. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Merci ! Comment tu t’appelles ? »

« Je m’appelle (Y/n) », je réponds.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, (Y/n) ! »

« De même pour moi ! »

Je lâche un sourire. Il me sourit en retour. On se regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de quitter la salle de classe chacun de notre côté.

À la fin de la journée, mes amies refusent de me laisser tranquille.

« C’est forcément le destin ! » S’exclame Blanche. « Vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre ! »

« Ho, on se calme. C’est probablement une coïncidence, et puis je le connais depuis seulement un jour. »

« Ça peut pas être une coïncidence, il correspond à ta description, même au niveau de la personnalité ! » Rétorque Camille. « Il faut que tu le dragues ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Je cherche le soutien d’Alice. « Aide moi à les résonner ! »

Alice me regarde en rigolant. « Désolée, mais je suis de leur côté sur ce coup là. »

« Vous êtes impossibles... » Après cette discussion, nous rentrons chez nous après une journée bien chargée.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques semaines sont passées depuis l’arrivée d’Oikawa, et il faut croire que les filles avaient raison. Je suis tombée amoureuse d’Oikawa. Pour ma défense, c’est impossible de résister à son charme ! Il est juste parfait. On se parle régulièrement, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de mes sentiments. Je décide d’en parler à mes amies.

« Bienvenue à la réunion d’urgence n°34 ! »

« Attends, la dernière fois c’était pas la 27 ?

« Je m’en fiche. Le sujet du jour est... »

Elles se regardent brièvement avant de se tourner vers moi, d’un air blasé. « Laisse-nous deviner. T’es amoureuse d’Oikawa ? »

« Oui... »

Elles prennent un air faussement choqué : « QUOI, c’est impossible ! Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? »

Je ris légèrement, avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Il me faut un plan infaillible. Surtout avec toutes les autres filles qui lui tournent autour, il faut que je me démarque... »

D’un coup, elles se lèvent, d’un aire enjoué. « Ne t’inquiètes pas, on a déjà tous prévu ! En un rien de temps, il sera fou de toi ! »

Alice continue, « Je déclare que l’opération « Séduction d’Oikawa » commence ! »  
« Non mais je rêve... » Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais au fond de moi je souris. Je suis contente d’être aussi soutenue.

Nous finissons la réunion, puis arrivons au lycée. La journée commence pas un cours de SVT. Le professeur nous annonce que nous allons devoir faire un exposé par groupe de deux sur un sujet de notre choix. À la fin du cours, je rejoins mes amies.

« Qui veut se mettre avec moi pour l’exposé ? »

Elles me lancèrent toutes les trois un regard malicieux. « Il faut que tu te mettes avec Oikawa. »

« Quoi ? Mais si je fais ça, l’une de vous va se retrouver seule... »

« Mais non, ne t’inquiètes pas. Nous sommes un nombre impair dans cette classe donc il y a forcément un groupe de trois. Alors on a demandé au prof de se mettre nous trois ensemble. »

« Mais vous m’avez abandonnée ! »

« Non, on te case avec l’homme de tes rêves, c’est différent », réplique Camille.

« Mais je ne sais même pas s’il veut être avec moi... »

« Ça, tu ne peux le savoir que si tu lui demandes. » me suggère Blanche.

« Au fait, tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon une autre fille va le prendre... » Sur ces mots, elle me pousse vers Oikawa.

Je m’approche de lui, rassemblant mon courage. Il me voit arriver et se tourne vers moi.

« Salut, (Y/n) ! »

« Salut Oikawa ! Hum, ça te dirais qu’on se mette ensemble pour l’exposé de SVT ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Génial ! Euh, je veux dire, cool. Du coup, tu pourras venir chez moi ce week-end pour qu’on travaille ensemble... »  
« Ok ! »

Je dis au revoir à Oikawa et retourne sur mes pas, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Je rejoins les filles.

« Il a accepté ! »

Alice passe son bras autour de mes épaules. « Tu vois, c’était pas si compliqué ! »

« Tu nous raconteras tout les détails de quand il viendra chez toi, » ajoute Camille avec un clin d’oeil.

On se dirige vers le cours suivant, l’esprit de bonne humeur.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le week-end arrive, et je stresse de plus en plus. Mes parents sont absents, au moins je n’ai pas à subir le scandale qu’ils auraient faits si ils avaient appris que je reçois un garçon à la maison. Oikawa va venir chez moi dans quelques heures pour travailler sur l’exposé. Je décide d’appeller Blanche pour me rassurer.

« Allô ? »

« Blanche, j’ai trop peur, je fais quoi si je fais une gaffe et qu’il me trouve ridicule ? Ou si il pense qu’il aurait dû se mettre avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Ou si il me trouve ennuyeuse ? Ou si- » Je parle à toute vitesse, apeurée.

« Ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Il n’aurai pas accepté ta proposition si il ne voulait pas être en groupe avec toi. Tu es une fille géniale, il l’a forcément remarqué. Reste naturelle. »

« Mais justement, et si je ne suis pas son genre de fille ? » Quelques doutes étaient présents en moi. J’avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas t’inquiéter. Je suis sûre que tu lui plais. »

« Bon, d’accord. Je dois te laisser, il arrive dans peu de temps. »

Je termine l’appel, rassurée. Blanche sait toujours trouver les bons mots pour me calmer. J’attends patiemment qu’Oikawa arrive, les yeux rivés sur l’horloge. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l’entends sonner à la porte et j’accours pour lui ouvrir.

« Salut, (Y/n) ! Et désolé d’être en retard… »

« Aucun problème, je n’ai pas attendu très longtemps. » Je lui fais signe d’entrer.

Il observe les alentours. « Ta maison est très jolie ! »

« Merci. » On dépose nos cours sur la table pour commencer à travailler. Alors qu’on allait s’asseoir, Oikawa remarque ma collection de mangas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mangas ! » On se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je lui montre mes préférés et il me parle des siens. Nous passons de nombreuses minutes à en discuter.

Puis, lorsque la discussion est finie, il remarque cette fois mes consoles de jeux réunies autour de la télé. Une discussion enjouée sur les jeux vidéos commence à son tour. Nous continuer à parler de tout et de rien, passant d’un sujet à l’autre et partageant des fous rires sans voir le temps passer. Lorsqu’on s’en rendit compte, l’après-midi était déjà passé alors que l’exposé n’était même pas commencé.

« On dirait que je vais devoir revenir la semaine prochaine, » dit-il en riant.

« Oui, en effet. » Je souris, heureuse que le courant passe bien entre nous. Je lui dis au revoir et le regarde partir. J’ai déjà hâte d’être la semaine prochaine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je raconte tout ce qui s’est passé à mes amies.

« En gros, on a tout fait sauf l’exposé. »

« Par « tout fait », tu veux dire … ?! » Camille s’écria, s’imaginant déjà des choses.

Alice et moi rions aux éclats. « Mais non ! Enfin, j’aurai peut-être pas refusé s’il m’avait proposé, mais ce que je voulais dire c’est qu’on a discuté de plein de choses, et au final on a même pas commencé l’exposé, alors que c’était la raison de sa venue. Enfin, moi je suis contente, parce qu’il va revenir la semaine prochaine... »  


Après ça, on change de sujet avant de se rendre en cours. À midi, Alice et Blanche partent manger avec d’autres de leurs amis et je me retrouve seule avec Camille.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus audacieuse avec lui. Il faut que tu l’ impressionne ! »

« C’est compliqué, sachant qu’il est fort dans tout les domaines... »

« Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi ! Il faut que tu lui montre que tu es meilleure que les autres filles. Il faut aussi que tu lui fasse comprendre de manière subtile ce que tu ressens. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous si tu ne tentes rien.»

« Tu as peut-être raison… Mais c’est difficile, j’ai toujours peur de ne pas lui plaire. »

« Mais si, c’est sûr que tu lui plais. L’équipe d’espionnage m’a confirmé qu’il te regarde souvent. »

« L’équipe d’es … ? Tu sais quoi, je veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles. »

« D’ailleurs, cet après-midi, on a sport, et volley-ball en plus. Essaie de ne pas être trop obnubilée par ton Oikawa chéri... », dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

L’après-midi, je vais en cours de sport et, comme par hasard, le professeur me place dans l’équipe d’Oikawa. Sauf que je suis nulle en sport. Au début du match, je rate beaucoup de balles et je me prends même des ballons dans la tête. Je réussis quand même à marquer des points, mais comparé à Oikawa qui semble tout réussir, j’ai l’impression d’être un boulet. À la mi-temps, Oikawa s’approche de moi.

« J’ai vu que tu avais des problèmes pour effectuer la manchette… Je vais te montrer. Il faut que tu place tes bras et tes jambes plutôt comme ça, » Oikawa me montre comment bien faire les différents mouvements, et je l’observe en essayant de l’imiter.

À un moment, Oikawa se place dans mon dos et bouge mes bras de manière à ce qu’il soient bien placés. Je me mets à rougir intensément, soulagée qu’il soit derrière moi et donc qu’il ne puisse pas me voir.

Le match reprend et grâce aux conseils d’Oikawa, je réussi bien mieux mes coups. Grâce à Oikawa, nous remportons la victoire haut la main et le professeur nous félicite.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons encore un cours de sport, mais cette fois-ci du badminton. J’en pratique en club, donc je fais toujours partie des plus forts de la classe. Oikawa, lui, se débrouille pas mal grâce à son corps athlétique, mais je vois clairement qu’il manque de technique. Je décide de lui rendre la faveur de la dernière fois et de l’aider.

« Pour le service, lance le volant comme ça, et pour le revers, le swing de la raquette s’effectue comme ceci, » Je lui montre chaque mouvement, faisant attention à bien lui expliquer. Il me regarde avec attention.

« Merci, (Y/n) ! Tu es impressionnante ! »

« Oh, euh, de rien... » Je rougis légèrement, puis lève le regard vers lui. Il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les semaines, puis les mois sont passés. Je me rapproche de plus en plus d’Oikawa. On se parle tout les jours, que ce soit au lycée ou par téléphone. Parfois, j’ai même l’impression qu’il me drague, alors je le drague en retour, et nous continuons à jouer et faire des va-et-viens dans nos interractions.

Il m’a parlé de lui, de son meilleur ami Iwaizumi, de son chat Hoshiko, de sa passion pour le volley-ball et les aliens. On s’est même racontés quelques uns de nos secrets. Il m’a autorisé à l’appeler Tooru. Apparemment au Japon, seuls les proches ont le droit d’appeler quelqu’un par son prénom, donc je suis très heureuse qu’il me considère comme une personne de confiance. Quand à moi, je n’ai jamais été aussi amoureuse.

Pourtant, j’hésite toujours. Les autres ont beau me répéter qu’il m’aime en retour, j’ai toujours cette peur qui me déchire les entrailles à chaque fois que j’essaie de lui avouer.

C’est bientôt la fin de l’année, et je sais que Tooru va devoir rentrer chez lui. Il faut donc que j’agisse vite. J’organise une autre réunion avec les filles.

« Bienvenue à la réunion d’urgence n°42 ! »

« Mais celle d’avant était la 39... »  


« Le sujet d’aujourd’hui est : il faut que trouve un moyen d’avouer mes sentiments à Tooru. »

« Alors c’est très simple, tu va le voir et tu prononce les mots : je t’aime, » dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

« Non, ça fait trop peur ! Il me faut quelque chose de moins intimidant. »

« Écris-lui une lettre d’amour et dépose-la dans son casier ? Il paraît que ça se fait beaucoup au Japon... », suggère Blanche.

« En soit ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, mais il y a le risque qu’il trouve ça cliché, ou pire, que quelqu’un me surprenne pendant que je dépose la lettre ! »

« Montre-lui une capote, il va comprendre rapidement ! » déclare Camille, Alice éclatant de rire en arrière-plan.

« Certainement pas ! Bon, personne n’a de meilleure idée ? »

Elles échangent des regards et se mettent à chuchoter. Je n’arrive pas à entendre ce qu’elles disent, mais peut-être ont-elles un plan ? Je met fin à la réunion et nous nous dirigeons vers le lycée.

À midi, lorsque je rejoins Alice, Blanche et Camille, elles sont en pleine discussion avec d’autres de nos amis. Tooru est présent lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Alice prend la parole, « On va faire un action ou vérité ! »

« Ok, pourquoi pas. »

On s’assoit en cercle, Oikawa situé en face de moi. Le jeu commence et pour l’instant tout se déroule sans encombre, même si mon pressentiment est toujours là.

Alice vient de finir son tour, et elle me désigne. Mais je le vois dans son regard… Non… Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça ? Je commence à paniquer, comprenant les intentions de mes amies.

« … Vérité ? »

« Est-ce que Oikawa te- »  
Sans même réfléchir, je me lève et je fais la seule chose qui me permet d’éviter la honte sur le moment : la fuite.

« (Y/n), attends ! »

« Qu’est-ce qui te prends ? »

Je cours le plus vite possible vers notre coin secret, celui que seules Alice, Blanche, Camille et moi connaissons, et j’essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer. Il le sait maintenant, il sait que je l’aime…

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, mes amies me retrouvent. Je n’ose pas les regarder en face. Elles auraient pu me prévenir de ce qu’elles allaient faire ! Camille prend la parole en première :

« Ecoute, (Y/n), on est vraiment désolées… On ne voulait pas te faire du mal… Mais si on n’avait rien fait, tu l’aurais laissé partir sans rien faire ! »

Blanche continue, « C’est vrai, (Y/n)… Crois-moi, je sais à quel point c’est difficile d’avouer son amour à la personne qu’on aime. Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi ! Vous pourriez être heureux ensemble, si seulement vous étiez honnêtes envers vous-mêmes ! »

Il faut que je me rende à l’évidence. « Vous avez raison… Il faut que je lui dise. Où est-il ? »

Alice se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules, l’air sérieuse, « Il t’attend sous l’arbre en fleurs. Vas-y. »

Je lui souris avant de partir en courant. « Merci les filles ! Je n’y serait jamais arrivée sans vous ! »

Elles me regardent partir en souriant. « Bonne chance, (Y/n). »

J’accours plus vite que jamais vers l’arbre en fleurs. C’est un arbre situé au fond de la cour, loin de tout le reste, il n’y a jamais personne. Vers la fin de l’année, il se met toujours à fleurir. L’endroit parfait pour une confession.

« Tooru ! » J’arrive devant lui, toute essoufflée.

« (Y/n)... » Il attend que je parle. Je rassemble tout mon courage, puis commence.  
« Je suis désolée de m’être enfuie tout à l’heure. Je me souviens de tout, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Depuis la première fois que je t’ai vu, tu m’as toujours attiré. Et ces derniers mois, nous avons passés tellement de bons moment, formés tellement de bons souvenirs… Je me souviendrais toujours de ces 6 derniers mois comme des meilleurs de ma vie. »

« Parce que, Tooru, la vérité c’est que… c’est que… jetaime » Les derniers mots sortent de ma bouche très rapidement et faiblement, le stress m’ayant finalement rattrapée.

« Tu peux répéter la fin, j’ai pas bien entendu... » Tooru dit avec un sourire narquois, mais je suis sûre que je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi heureux.

« Raaah, tu es si énervant... »

« Alors fais-moi taire, (Y/n). » 

Dès qu’il prononce ces mots, je n’hésite pas une seule seconde et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et j’enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je n’arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer, c’est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Après quelques secondes, on se détache l’un de l’autre.

« Je t’aime, (Y/n). »

« Je t’aime aussi, Tooru. »

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes dans un taxi en direction de l’aéroport. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, en évitant à tout pris de parler de ce qui va arriver dans quelques heures. Au bout d’un moment, un silence s’installe entre nous. Je lui prend la main. On se regarde mutuellement, essayant de profiter de nos derniers instants ensemble.

Arrivés à l’aéroport, Tooru effectue les différentes procédures, puis le moment fatidique arrive. Nous sommes devant la porte d’embarquement. Une sensation de tristesse m’envahit.

Je prends Tooru dans mes bras. « Promets-moi que tu reviendras. » Il m’embrasse. Les autres gens nous regardent, mais je m’en fiche complètement.

« Je te le promets. » On s’embrasse une dernière fois, puis Tooru me quitte.

Je regarde l’avion s’envoler, pleine d’espoir pour l’avenir.


End file.
